marrachfandomcom-20200213-history
Heart-BattlesWithUmbrage
... no changes ... no changes ... no changes ... no changes ... no changes ... no changes ... no changes ... no changes ... no changes ... no changes ... no changes ... The Battle with Umbrage and her band of Traitors A gray cat slowly stands up near the east archway. > You query, "Want to send someone innocuous to wander with a duckcall?" > A gray cat bristles slightly. > You tell Watchman Kvalhion, "They are perfectly fine against criminals." > Janwin notes a gray cat. Lylia appears to be innocuous. > Katerina sees a gray cat. > A gray cat peers toward the north doorway. > You state, "And some of the weapons were coated with silver oil." > Merideth chuckles at Lylia. Janwin haltingly gestures to the northern end of the art gallery. > You glance at a gray cat, "The shadows coming little Hunter?" Watchman Tredias says to you, "I'd be happy to, if I had one." Janwin says, "Shush." > Watchman Kvalhion tells you, "Aye, but what if it is not simply criminals that we face?" > Caruso raises his iron longsword readily. > Janwin raises his metal longsword preparedly. > You urge Mara, Lylia, Primrose, Luna, Wellington, Watchman Kvalhion, Merideth, Janwin, Keir, Victor, Katerina, Nate, Watchman Tredias, Edstave, Katherina, Cordon, Tovi and Caruso gently, "Quiet and be ready." > Watchman Tredias removes a silver necklace. > Janwin says, "Stand your ground. There is no falling back." > Katerina straightens bravely. > Katherina stays quietly. > Cordon readies his long wooden spear with a bronze tip. > Lylia takes a sturdy round shield. > Mara strokes her silver earring. > Caruso guards Cordon with his sturdy round shield. > You stand readily. Lylia wears a sturdy round shield. > Luna nods to Mara, "I'll worry about the fighting." > Wellington prepares his two long wooden spears with a bronze tip scaredly. > Victor moves from the west wall to the north doorway. > Victor strides closer to the north doorway. The northern end of a long gallery room. The gallery continues to the south, where you can see an open balcony on the east side and some colorful artwork hanging on the west wall. Three long wooden spears with a bronze tip are lying near here. Caruso and Tovi are kneeling in front of the north doorway. Victor is standing near the north doorway. Two broken wooden spears are lying near the east archway. A gray cat and Edstave are standing near the east archway. Primrose is standing near the southern end of the gallery. A sturdy round shield is lying near the floor. Three sturdy round shields are lying on the floor. A malmsey glass is sitting on the floor. Janwin is standing near the floor. A damaged sturdy round shield is lying against the west wall. Lylia and Wellington are standing near the west wall. Katherina is kneeling near Caruso. Cordon is standing behind Caruso. Luna and Merideth are standing near Keir. Watchman Kvalhion is standing near a gray cat. Mara is standing near Luna. You are standing behind Edstave. Katerina and Nate are standing near Edstave. Keir is standing next to Edstave. Watchman Tredias is standing next to Tovi. > Watchman Tredias wraps his silver necklace around his strong left hand calmly. > Mara guards Luna fiercely. > A gray cat paces anxiously. > Luna watches steadily. > You note to Wellington, "Might want to put the second one down .. clumsy with two." > Enchante arrives through the north doorway. > Keir watches the north doorway readily. > You beckon Enchante. > Luna watches Enchante's bright pink eyes. > Enchante is a tall, statuesque woman of creamy complexion with a head of delicate copper hair, shoulder-length and combed. She is carrying a scroll. She is wearing an ivory fleece hooded cloak, a sage canvas bodice, auburn linen slippers and a sage broadcloth skirt. > Enchante tries to walk you. This requires your consent. Type "@allow Enchante" or "@deny Enchante". > Lylia takes a tarnished silver brooch from her sage purse. > Wellington drops a long wooden spear with a bronze tip. > You allow Enchante to walk Fezwin. Enchante moves from the north doorway to Fezwin. > Wellington stops. Enchante walks to you. > Wellington takes a long wooden spear with a bronze tip. > Merideth turns her bright violet eyes to Enchante wonderingly. > You ask Enchante, "Did you see many in the halls?" > Wellington moves from the west wall to a broken wooden spear. > Wellington slides a broken wooden spear on his back. A gray cat alertly watches the north doorway. > Luna smiles at Wellington, "Hold one and wield in both hands, ser." > Enchante says, "Just Brynwara." > You nod thoughtfully, "She should be here." > Janwin moves from the floor to a gray cat. Keir hears Enchante. Wellington two-handedly grasps his long wooden spear with a bronze tip. > Janwin steps to a gray cat. > Merideth quickly glimpses at Keir. > Luna takes a malmsey glass. > A gray cat purrs contentedly as Janwin gently pets it. > Mara says quietly, "Pay attention, Luna. This might be it." > Voltamir arrives through the north doorway. > Katerina speaks now, "Stand strong in front, when you can no longer step back and allow those of us with swords to cut them down , remain close with your shields." > Janwin quietly asks a gray cat, "Something headed here?" > Keir peers silently at the north doorway. > Merideth flicks her bright violet eyes nervously to Voltamir. > Voltamir peeks inward, "Right. Eeva?" > Mara glances at Luna uncertainly. > A gray cat watches continuously. > Luna puts her malmsey glass in her grey burlap purse. Arrival of the Shadows The shadowy woman arrives through the north doorway. > With a throb of shadows passes completely through the south doorway at the top of the stairs and enters. > You tell Voltamir, "She had to go off." > You must choose one of the shadowed woman, Enchante, Mara, Lylia, Primrose, Luna, Merideth, Katerina, Katherina or Tovi. > The shadowy woman inclines her chin. > Katerina steps forward. A gray cat bristles completely. > Victor instinctively lifts his sturdy round shield, "Shit." > A gray cat hisses fearfully. > Nexian arrives through the north doorway. Janwin raises his sturdy round shield readily. > A gray cat flees westwardly. The shadowed woman expresses to the northern end of the art gallery, "We wish to negotiate." > A gray cat slinks out through the east archway. Voltamir tells the shadowed woman simply, "You were warned." > Watchman Kvalhion turns towards the shadowy woman. > Wellington shrinks from the shadowed woman. > Katerina holds her sturdy round shield in front of herself. > Nexian warily eyes the shadowed woman. > You nod to the shadowy woman, "What do you wish to negotiate?" As you look at a shadowy woman you realize that she appears to be wrapped in shadow. The shadowy woman is a woman of black complexion with a bald head. She is wearing a shadowed veil and a shadowed cassock. Nate peers at the shadowed woman. Watchman Kvalhion begins to examine the shadowed woman. > Watchman Tredias lifts his steel longsword preparedly. > Cordon readies his long wooden spear with a bronze tip again. > Keir stands readily. You hear a loud "QUACK!" as Wellington blows his brass duckcall. > Katherina watches the shadowed woman. > Brena arrives through the north doorway. > The shadowy woman expresses to you, "We wished to not speak with two but with all." > Nate moves from Edstave to Brena. > Nate steps toward Brena. > The shadowed woman immigates Wellington's duckcall with a loud "QUACK! > OOC -- the shadowed woman says, "Immitates" > Cordon nods to Caruso. > Brena startledly widens her dusky amber eyes. Merideth frowns uneasily at the shadowy woman. > the shadowed woman refuses to let Nate step her. The shadowed woman lowers her feet to the floor nakedly. > Primrose widens her bright violet eyes. > Watchman Tredias asks Brena, "Your unconditional surrender would be a good starting point..." > Wellington snaps, "DIE!" Lylia watches you and the shadowed woman. > The shadowy woman says, "Any action against our present form will be met with swift, and startling death." Edstave gestures to Nate, "Pull her back behind the line, Nate." > Katerina watches the shadowed woman. > Watchman Kvalhion suspiciously regards the shadowy woman. > OOC -- Janwin says, "Question: For clarification? What did With a throb of shadows